Government of Prussia (Archive)
Under construction by Konig Wilhelm III The government of Prussia is currently under Martial Law Royal Family *Konig Wilhelm III *Prince Wilhelm, Duke of Berlin Office of the Prime Minister *Prime Minister - Joesph Coalmythe *Minister of State - Position abolished under martial law *Minister of Defense - Position abolished under martial law *Minister of Finance -Position abolished under martial law *Chief Advisor - Position abolished under martial law *Vice Advisor -Position abolished under martial law The Ministry of State *Advisor of State -Position abolished under martial law *Advisor of Internal Affairs -Position abolished under martial law *Secretary of Welfare -Position abolished under martial law *Advsior of National Security -Position abolished under martial law The Ministry of Finance *Advisor of Taxes - *Secretary of National Treasury - *Secretary of National Banking - *Advisor of Trade - The Ministry of Defense *Militarial Advisor - Position abolished under martial law *Lord General of the Army - Koing Wilhelm III *Lord Admiral of the Navy - Koing Wilhelm III *Field Marshall of Special Forces -Position abolished under martial law Department of Defense *Secretary of Defense ~ Position abolished under martial law *Chief Advisor of Defense ~Position abolished under martial law Prosecutionment *Chief Judge - Makes final decision *State Advisor - Advises Chief Judge on their choice. *Judge *Jury Lord Group I *Lord of Jury- These three positions are to act as a full jury, though their permanent job is to be the jury. *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Jury Lord Group II *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Jury Lord Group II *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Defendant / Victim Province of the Joeson The Province of the Joseon Dynasty is East of Swizerland in Asia, connected by sea routes. *Viceory - *Chief Commissioner of Northern Joeson - *Chief Commissioner of Southern Joeson - The Province of New Prussia The territories of North America under Prussia control consist of all of America except the British 13 colonies. Modern day states were divided into Provinces. *Controled by *Chief Commissioner of New Delémont - **Commissioner of Gallenland - **Commissioner of New Lucerne - **Commissioner of New Geneva - **Commissioner of Churland - *Chief Commissioner of New Básel - **Commissioner of New Schaffhausen - **Commissioner of New Uster - **Commissioner of Heiß Ländereien - **Commissioner of Vernierville - Please visit this map: https://mapsengine.google.com/map/edit?mid=zawWrsDhT2-U.krhtzmyaPzbs for more information. The Province of Würtemburg *First Minister - Konig Wilhelm III *Chief Commissioner of Stuttgart ~ Joseph Coalsmythe *Chief Commissioner of Freiburg ~ The Province of The West Falkland Islands *Viceory - The Province of The Ottoman Territories *Viceory - *Eastern Ottoman Chief Commissionar ~ *Western Ottoman Chief Commissionar ~ Information on the Prussian Empire *Capital - Berlin, Brandenberg *Population 7,599,651 *Government Type - Constitutional Monarchy *Motto - *Monarch - Konig Wilhelm III *Official name - The Kingdom of Prussia *Common Name - Prussian Empire *State Religions - Protestant, Roman Catholic *Armed Forces - 750, 000 Prussian Europe Map before the fall of the Caribbean Prussian Asian Map Red = Prussian Terriory Economy Economy Information *Type - Mercantilism *Treasury - ₣7,000,000, *Gross Income (Daily) - £320,000 Imports *Gold *Jewelry *Silk *Fish *Naval War Ships *Silver *Weaponry Exports *Gold *Jewelry *Diamonds *Platinum *Silver *Ink Economic Overview Politics Political Parties Monarchial Party Party Leader *??? Party Members *N/A Constitutional Party Party Leader *Sir Josef Grau Party Members *N/A The Prussian Military Commissioned Officers Explination of Commissioned Officers: A Commissioned Officer derives authority directly from a sovereign power and is charged with the duties and responsibilities of a specific office or position. Commissioned officers are typically the only persons, in an armed forces environment, able to act as the commanding officer of a military unit. Commissioned Officers are expected to attend a Military University and receive their commission upon graduation. Prussian Military Information * Lord General of the Army - George Kroshbon *Armed Forces - 300,000 *Stations - Würtemburg, Swtizerland, Joseon, New Switzerland, The West Falkland Islands Commissioned Officers Ranks General Lieutenant General Major General Brigadier General Colonel Lieutenant Colonel Major Captain First Lieutenant Second Lieutenant Non Commissioned Officers Explination of Non-Commissioned Officers: Where as Commissioned Officers take their authority from the Sovereign Power of their nation, Non-commissioned officers take their authority from the commanding officer of their unit. Their power and authority is limited only to other NCO's and lower ranking Infantry men. Non Commissioned Officers/Regular Infintry Ranks Sergeant Major First Sergeant Master Sergeant Sergeant First Class Staff Sergeant Sergeant Corporal Specialist Private First Class Private The Prussian Navy Prussian Naval Information *Admiral of the Navy - *Fleet Admiral - *Station - Prussian Trade Routes, Switzerland, Joseon, Würtemburg, New Prussia, The West Falkland Islands Royal Prussian Naval Ranks Seaman Recruit Seaman Petty Officer Chief Petty Officer Senior Chief Petty Officer Master Cheif Petty Officer Fleet Force Master Cheif Petty Officer Ensign Lieutenant Lieutenant Commander Commander Captain Rear Admiral Vice Admiral Admiral Fleet Admiral Admiral of the Navy Diplomatic Relations The Diplomatic Relations of Switzerland are currently being controlled by the Minister of State. Portraits of Members Cantons of Switzerland Bern The Province of Bern is the Capital province of Switzerland. *Governor/Duke - Konig Wilhelm III *Military Commander - *Secretary of Education - *Secretary of Services - District of Zurich The province of Zurich is the most powerful canton. *Governor/Duke - open *Military Commander - open *Secretary of Education - open *Secretary of Services - open District of Graubunden The Province of Graubunden is the largest canton. *Governor/Duke - open *Military Comander - open *Secretary of Education - open *Secretary of Services - open District of Jura The province of Jura is one of the newest cantons. *Governor/Duke - *Military Comander - *Secretary of Education - *Secretary of Services - Category:Switzerland Category:Government